Complexity in modern safety-critical systems is growing at a rapid pace, doubling in size within the span of a decade. Model-based design is increasingly applied to manage this complexity by lifting the level of abstraction from low-level code to the analysis of algorithm designs. To facilitate the transition to model-based design techniques, code generators provide a link from algorithm design to the production of code that executes on a target platform through model transformations. Applied model transformations translate a reference model representation into a translated model representation for analysis, code generation, or other purposes. In certain industries, standards require that the translated model comply with the reference model and require requirements-based tests that provide complete structural coverage. For example, code must validly implement the reference model(s). Further, some standards require a verification process that is fully independent from the design process. Because of these requirements, design and verification tools in such industries can no longer rely on testing-based evaluations of model transformations or simple syntax checkers.